Bloemstaarts fanfictions/ Flowertails life overzicht
Hey , dit is de overzichtspagina van Bloemstaarts serie die uit vier delen bestaat. Hier vind je de delen en verdere informatie Duisternacht bloemkit is een jonge kitten als het gebeurd, er komt een krijger van de schaduwclan naar het donderclan kamp en die heeft het over iets verschrikkelijks: er verdwijnen steeds katten van de schaduwclan en ze weten niet waardoor! de donderclan gaat helpen, maar ze vinden niets! een tijdje later gaat er weer een patrouille naar de schaduwclan, en gebeurd er iets vreselijks: paardvleugel, de commandant van de donderclan verdwijnt, de donderclan besluit alles te doen wat ze kunnen om het probleem op te lossen, en dat blijkt moeilijker dan gedacht. donderclan Leider: :IJzerster- grijs-zilveren kater met een zachte lage stem Commandant: :Paardvleugel- bruine poes met een gescheurd oor Medicijnkat: :Looppels- grijze poes Krijgers: :Vlamstaart- kater met een rood-grijze vacht ::Leerling: Kleinpoot :Groenlicht- mooie witte poes ::Leerling: Bliksempoot :Eenveder- grijze kat met zwarte pootjes en een zwart puntje aan zijn staart ::Leerling: Bloempoot :Wolfvacht- grijze poes met donkere strepen over haar vacht ::Leerling: Bladpoot :Varenvonk- rode poes met diep groene ogen ::Leerling: Snelpoot :Zilverhout- zilveren cyperse poes met bruine ogen :Blauwstreep- grijze kater :Klauwstaart- massieve kater met een brede kop Leerlingen: :Bloempoot- lichtbruine poes met een donkere bruine strepen vanaf haar kop tot het puntje van haar staart :Snelpoot- zwart-witte poes :Bliksempoot- stevig gebouwde kater met donkere bruine ogen :Bladpoot- crème kleurige poes :Kleinpoot- cyperse kater met licht groene ogen Moederkatten: :Doornstaart- lapjespoes ::kits: Bladkit en Bloemkit :Loofneus- bruine poes met hemelsblauwe ogen ::kits: Houtkit (Bruin katertje met strepen over zijn vacht) en moskit (mooi zilvergrijs poesje Oudsten: :Kleinneus: zwarte kater met een witte poot Levenselixer Het is alweer een tijdje geleden dat de Donderclan de Schaduwclan hielp met het terug vinden van hun krijgers, maar er is een groot gevecht geweest en nu heeft Ijzerster nog maar één leven... Wat nu?! De clan leider: :IJzerster-grijs-zilveren kater met een zachte lage stem commandant: :Paardvleugel-bruine poes met een gescheurd oor medicijnkat: :Looppels-grijze poes ::leerling: mospoot Krijgers: :Blauwstreep-grijze kater :Klauwstaart-massieve kater met een brede kop :Wolfvacht-grijze poes met donkere strepen over haar vacht ::leerling: Bladpoot :Vlamstaart-kater met een rood-grijze vacht :Zilverhout-zilveren cyperse poes met bruine ogen :Groenlicht-mooie witte poes :Eenveder-grijze kat met zwarte pootjes en een zwart puntje aan zijn staart ::leerling: Bloempoot :Bliksemsprong-stevig gebouwde kater met donkere bruine ogen :Kleinveder-cyperse kater met licht groene ogen :Varenvonk-rode poes met diep groene ogen :Snelklauw-zwart-witte poes :Doornstaart-lapjespoes ::leerling: Houtpoot Leerlingen: :Bloempoot-licht bruine poes met een donkere bruine strepen van haar kop tot het puntje van haar staart :Bladpoot-Crème kleurige poes :Houtpoot-Bruine kater met strepen over zijn vacht Moederkatten :Loofneus-bruine poes met hemels blauwe ogen Oudsten :Kleinneus-zwarte kater met een witte poot Grootste verraad De donderclan heeft een nieuwe leider: Paardster, maar nog steeds loopt Bloemstaart met een probleem rond: Er is een verrader in de clan, maar wie? Misschien kom je er in dit deel wel achter, veel nieuwe veranderingen en misschien nog een krijger die we verliezen... De Clan Donderclan leider: :Paardster-bruine poes met een gescheurd oor commandant: :Eenveder-grijze kat met zwarte pootjes en een zwart puntje aan zijn staart ::Leerling: Bloempoot medicijnkat: :Looppels-grijze poes ::leerling: mospoot Krijgers: :Blauwstreep-grijze kater :Klauwstaart-massieve kater met een brede kop :Wolfvacht-grijze poes met donkere strepen over haar vacht ::leerling: Bladpoot :Vlamstaart-kater met een rood-grijze vacht :Zilverhout-zilveren cyperse poes met bruine ogen :Groenlicht-mooie witte poes :Bliksemsprong-stevig gebouwde kater met donkere bruine ogen :Kleinveder-cyperse kater met licht groene ogen :Snelklauw-zwart-witte poes :Doornstaart-lapjespoes ::leerling: Houtpoot Leerlingen: :Bloempoot-licht bruine poes met een donkere bruine streep van haar kop tot het puntje van haar staart :Bladpoot-Crème kleurige poes :Houtpoot- bruine kater met strepen over zijn vacht :Mospoot- Mooie zilvergrijze poes Moederkatten :Varenvonk-rode poes met diep groene ogen :Loofneus-bruine poes met hemels blauwe ogen Oudsten :Kleinneus-zwarte kater met een witte poot sterrenclan :IJzerster- grijs-zilveren kater met een zachte lage stem Windclan Leider: :Ringster- een zwarte kater met een ring door zijn rechteroor, Was eerst poesiepoes ::Leerling: Stropoot- goudkleurige poes met witte vlekken Schaduwclan Leider: :Berkenster- kleine kater met een opmerkelijke hoge stem medicijnkat: :Bolstreep- Grote bruine kater krijgers: :Rotsklauw- Grijze kater met witte achterpoten :Rozenblad- grote lange grijze poes ::Leering: Ochtendpoot- Grijs poesje met Witte en Zwarte vlekken :Geelstorm- Zwart met witte kater :Grasstreep- Grijze kater met zwarte strepen :kwiknacht- Lenige Rode poes met witte vlekken :Hooplicht- Witte poes met groene ogen :Krokodillenklauw- grote Witte kater ::Leerling: ravenpoot- zwarte kater :Hazelklauw- Grote langharige kater :Lelieblad-Snelle Bruine poes ::Leerling: meespoot-Langharige kater met mysterieuze donkerblauwe ogen :Uilenzucht- een grijze poes met hazelbruine ogen Water van Tranen Er is een tijd van onrust aangebroken bij de Donderclan, Wolfvacht loopt nog rond en is in staat om te moorden, Bloemstaart zit met een liefde tussen twee katers en heel de donderclan heeft last van de strenge bladkaal. De katten doen er werkelijk alles voor om te overleven. Katten sterven. Tranen zullen vallen en soms heb je geen hoop meer. Maar iedereen weet: Ooit, ooit komt het goed. Er is een tijd om te sterven, om te overleven, te leven, zoals iedere andere kat. Die tijd zal komen, ook als je alle hoop verloren hebt... De clan DonderClan Leider: :Paardster-Bruine poes met een gescheurd oor Commandant: :Bloemstaart-Bruine poes met donkere strepen vanaf haar kop tot het puntje van haar staart ::Leerling: Tijgerpoot Medicijnkat: :Looppels- Oude grijze poes ::leerling: Mospoot Krijgers: :Klauwstaart-Massieve kater met een brede kop :Blauwstreep-Grijze kater :Vlamstaart-Snelle kater met een rood-bruine vacht :Groenlicht-Mooie witte poes :Snelklauw-Zwart witte poes ::Leerling: Echopoot :Kleinveder-Opgewekte cyperse kater met licht groene ogen ::Leerling: Brokkelpoot :Bliksemsprong-Stevig gebouwde kater met donkere bruine ogen ::leerling: Berkenpoot :Bladceder- ::leerling: Heidepoot :Zilverhout- zilveren cyperse poes met bruine ogen :Doornstaart-Oude Lapjespoes Leerlingen: :Echopoot-Een enthousiaste poes met groene ogen :Brokkelpoot-Witte kater met een rustig karakter :Berkenpoot-een Witte kater met blauwe ogen :Tijgerpoot-Zilveren cyperse kater met glinsterende ambergele ogen :Heidepoot-Grijze kater met bruine ogen Oudste: :Kleinneus-Zwarte kater met een witte poot SterrenClan :IJzerster-Grijs-zilveren kater met een lage zachte stem :Eenveder-grijze kat met zwarte pootjes en een zwart puntje aan zijn staart WindClan Leider: :Ringster-Zwarte kater met een witte vlek aan zijn kin, witte pootjes en een wit puntje aan zijn staart krijgers: :Beuksprong-Bruine kater :Appeldauw-Witte kater met grijze vlekjes :Otterzang-Een bruin gevlekte poes :Elandlicht-Een crème kleurige kater met kleine donkerdere vlekjes door zijn vacht RivierClan leider: :Vlierster-Een langharige bruin-witte kater Commandant: :Drakensteen-Een grijze kater met donkere strepen Krijgers: :Esdoornpoel-Een bruine poes met verschillende tinten in haar vacht en moerasgroene ogen. Was eerst de leerling van Drakensteen :Lelievlok-Een gestreepte poes met groene ogen SchaduwClan Leider: :Berkenster- Medicijnkat: :Bolstreep- Grote bruine kater Krijgers: :Rotsklauw- Grijze kater met witte achterpoten :Rozenblad- grote lange grijze poes :Ochtendschemer- Grijs poesje met Witte en Zwarte vlekken :Geelstorm- Zwart met witte kater :Grasstreep- Grijze kater met zwarte strepen :kwiknacht- Lenige Rode poes met witte vlekken :Hooplicht- Witte poes met groene ogen :Krokodillenklauw- grote Witte kater ::Leerling: ravenpoot- zwarte kater :Hazelklauw- Grote langharige kater :Lelieblad-Snelle Bruine poes ::Leerling: meespoot-Langharige kater met mysterieuze donkerblauwe ogen Hoofdpersonages Bloemster Bloemster is de hoofdpersoon in deze serie, ze heeft een speciale band met Eenveder en IJzerster, Drakensteen Bliksemsprong en Houttand. Ze is ook een goede vriendin met Bladceder. Verschijningen In het begin van duisternacht is ze nog kit, ze speelt met haar vriendin Bladceder. Een van de Schaduwclankrijgers komt dan het kamp binnen met de melding dat er katten van hun clan zijn verdwenen. IJzerster laat een patrouille gaan. Als Bloemkit leerling word met de naam Bloempoot gaat ze mee met een patrouille naar de SchaduwClan. Als je dan in wat groepjes opgedeeld patrouilles door het bos doen, verdwijnt opeens de commandant van haar Clan Paardvleugel. bloempoot gaat hulp halen en samen met de Donderclan en de overgebleven SchaduwClankatten lossen ze het probleem op. In het tweede deel Levenselixer gaat is Bloempoot nog steeds leerling, er is een gevecht met de windclan. Ze ziet dan dat IJzerster word aangevallen door meerdere krijgers van de WindClan. Door hulp te zoeken lukt het haar haar leider in veiligheid te brengen. ze brengt hem naar het kamp en hoort later dat hij in levensgevaar is. Een tijdje later gaat ze samen met haar vriendin Bladceder naar de Maanpoel. ze horen over een profetie en dat ze naar de bergen moeten. Samen met Eenveder, Wolfvacht en Bladceder reist ze dan naar de Bergen waar ooit de stam der waterstromen heerste, maar die nu verdwenen lijkt te zijn. Als ze het kamp van de Stam vinden, gaat Bloemstaart naar binnen. In het kamp vind ze Ster en Licht, een kater en een poes die gebleven zijn na het vertrek van de Stam. Als ze daar is hoort Bloempoot ook dat Stroom, een kater die ook gebleven was, dood is. Samen met hen reist ze terug naar de Donderclan waar IJzerster net op het punt staat te overlijden, Bloempoot spreekt nog met hem en hij zegt dat er een verrader in de Clan is, en dat Bloempoot later leider zal worden. In het een na laatste deel, het Grootste Verraad is Bloemstaart net bezig met haar laatste beoordeling voor dat ze krijger word. Maar ze zit in een boom en durft er niet meer uit. Dan verschijnt de geest van IJzerster die dood is. Samen met hem rennen ze naar beneden en is Bloempoot veilig. Die avond gaat ze naar het meer om met IJzerster te spreken, hij verteld haar dat ze goed op haar hoedde moet zijn voor gevaar dat dichterbij is dan ze denkt. Daarna wordt ze Krijger, met haar krijgersnaam Bloemstaart. Daarna krijgt ze wat ruzie met Bliksemsprong haar goede vriend. Een tijdje later in het verhaal is Bloemstaart aan het jagen, dan ziet ze opeens Tijgerkit - een van Zilverhouts kittens - In het bos staan, met een smoes neemt ze hem mee naar de Trainingskuil waar ze wat oefeningen doen. dan begint het te regenen en even later komen Paardster - die nu leider is - en Eenveder - De nieuwe commandant- ze spreken met elkaar over de slechte tijden in de clan, terwijl Bloemstaart en Tijgerkit zich in de struiken hadden verstopt. Als ze teruggaan vraagt Bloemstaart of tijgerkit haar leerling zou willen worden. Dat wil hij en de volgende dag gaat ze dat vragen omdat die avond de leerlingceremonie is van de kits. Als het mag word een tijdje daarna de leerlingceremonie gehouden en is Tijgerkit - Nu tijgerpoot - Bloemstaarts leerling. Als Bloemstaart een tijdje later meegaat met een patrouille zijn Eenveder en Wolfvacht weg, Bloemstaart heeft er geen goed gevoel over en gaat naar de open plek waar Eenveder zich bevind. Ze ziet dat Wolfvacht - Die de twee duistere katten Bergenvacht en Nachtendauw in zich heeft - Eenveder dreigend aanspreekt. Eenveder vind het niet erg dat hij zal worden gedood omdat hij op de wereld was om een poes dingen te leren die ze nodig had om hun te verslaan. Dan wordt Eenveder ernstig verwond en jaagt Bloemstaart de poes weg, ze neemt de dodelijk verwonde Commandant mee naar het kamp en Eenveder zegt dan dat Bloemstaart de nieuwe Commandant moet worden, wat even later ook gebeurd. Een kleine tijd verder gaan ze naar de grote vergadering waar Bloemstaart Houttand - Die ook krijger is - Drakensteen laat zien, hij is sinds kort de Commandant van de RivierClan. Na een komisch optreden van Ringster - De leider van de WindClan - gaan ze allemaal weer naar hun eigen clans. Als laatste verteld Blauwstreep haar over haar ouders, en dat hij en klauwstaart ooit poesiepoes waren. Blauwstaart is haar vader en Lelievlok van de RivierClan in haar moeder, Drakensteen is haar broer. Eenveder Eenveder is een goede krijger en commandant van de DonderClan. Hij heeft een goede band met Bloemstaart en Paardster - die zijn leerlingen waren - en met Klauwstaart en Blauwstreep, zijn beste vrienden. Verschijningen In het eerste deel wordt hij de mentor van Bloemstaart. Samen met haar en Klauwstaart gaan ze op patrouille. Eenveder merkt dan op de er nog steeds een angstgeur is bij de grens. Opnieuw gaan ze op patrouille naar die clan. Als bloemstaart dan meegaat met een van de patrouilles wordt hij verder in het verhaal niet meer gezien. In het tweede deel speelt hij een grotere rol. samen met Bladpoot, Bloempoot en Wolfvacht vertrekt hij naar de bergen. Hij valt bijna in een ravijn, maar Bloempoot red hem. Hij spreekt daarna met haar over klauwstaart. Ook laat hij Bloempoot zelf het kamp van de stam der waterstromen in gaan. In het derde deel is hij natuurlijk bij de krijgerceremonie van Bloemstaart. Hij spreekt verder in dit deel met zijn leider Paardster en lijkt dan soms erg nerveus. Later word hij aangevallen door Wolfvacht en verteld hij dat hij alleen maar kwam om een poes op te leiden die dan Wolfvacht, Bergenvacht en Nachtendauw kan verslaan. Ze word woest en brengt Eenveder dodelijke verwondingen toe. Bloemstaart zorgt ervoor dat hij net op het nippertje niet word gedood. Hij wordt door Bloemstaart meegenomen naar het kamp en daar verteld hij dat hij opgevolgd wil worden door Bloemstaart. Bliksemsprong Bliksemsprong is een grote stevige kater en krijger van de donderclan. Hij is verliefd op Bloemstaart en heeft banden met Bladceder en Berkenpoot zijn leerling. Verschijningen In het eerste verhaal komt hij niet veel voor. Hij gaat wel mee met de laatste patrouille die naar de Schaduwclan. In het tweede deel komt hij ook weinig voor. In het derde deel, is het meer bekent dat hij een band heeft met bloemstaart. Hij krijgt een leerling Berkenpoot waarmee hij een goede band krijgt. Ze trekken vaak samen op en lachen samen. Maar in dit deel hebben zo ook even ruzie, gelukkig word dit snel weer goed gemaakt. In het laatste stukje van dit deel praat hij met Bloemstaart en hieruit blijkt hoeveel hij van haar houd. Wolfvacht Wolfvacht is een grijze poes met donkere strepen over haar vacht. Ze hoorde eerst bij de DonderClan maar door met het Duistere Woud samen te spannen is de verbannen. ze heeft een speciale band met Bergenvacht, een krijger van het Duistere Woud. Verschijningen In het begin van Duisternacht komt de jonge krijgster het kamp binnen met Rotsklauw, een krijger van de SchaduwClan. Vijf Manen later wordt ze mentor van Bladpoot, een jonge enthousiaste poes. Voor de rest van het deel komt ze niet veel voor. Meer binnekort!!